Memories of Nothing
by Tantibus
Summary: A young absol wakes from a three day period of unconsciousness only to find she knows nothing of herself, after meeting with an umbreon and black absol she strives to remember her former identity, only to find why she buried them and uncovers her ties with arrcues. M for possible blood and mabey adult themes depending on reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Suddenly I woke, laying in a den, completely lost. I looked at my paws, the claws sleek and smooth, my white fur a bit dirty. I looked around the den, I was laying on a bed made of some kind of soft down, on top of the blankets, next to which a few baskets containing berries water and other supplies, a table was in the middle and there were a few unlit lights around what looked like some kind of rock in the entrance. I sat on the bed for a bit and then thought of where I was and realised I had no clue, getting a bit scared I thought of what I was doing before I got here. Nothing, I tried to remember something, where I came from what I did.. even what I was but nothing... Just, nothing. I got panicked and sat up quickly,hitting my head on the roof above.  
"Ow!" I rubbed the back of my head feeling something I couldn't explain. The thing in the entrance of the den turned quickly to me, onlly resulting in another head blow as I jumped a bit.  
"Hey! Be careful!" I recognized the voice as masculine and deducted from that the person I was talking to was a male. Somehow I knew what a male was, and for some reason it filled me with fear that it was a male. "I see you've finally woken up, you've been asleep for three days now." I saw something in his eyes and recognised it as concern. I had no idea what to say or do so I just looked at him, hiding my fear. He started speakings in a harsher tongue. That completely confused me and he saw, then spoke again in a different one once more. Apparantly frustrated he left, I sat there confused looking at the entrance to the den and wondered what Was happening. I got a bit flustered at the fact that I couldn't remember a damn thing about myself. It made even more frightened that I couldn't remember anything I took a deep breath and tried to clear my mind, hoping to allow memories to enter.  
"Hey." The sudden speech made me jump again, the third strike of my head nearly knocking me unconscious once more. "Oops. Sorry.. I was hoping I wouldn't scare you like that..." A female. The fear I felt with the male wasn't present, which confused me a bit.  
"Uh..." I started at the sound of my own voice, it was soft, and chimed a bit, like a string instrument being plucked. "Um..." "You speak English then? What's your name?" The creature looked at me, I recognized her as an umbeon. She smiled, which made me feel more comfortable.  
"Uh-umm.. well I-I don't really know..." I didn't really enjoy talking, shyness my most prevalent characteristic. I felt like bouncing around because I remembered something, it filled me to the brim with joy.  
"What do you mean you don't know?" The umbeon looked confused and tilted her head to the side.  
"Um... i-i'm not sure..." I looked down and she sat next to me. "I don't know much anything about my self..."  
"Oh... so you've suffered amniesia..." She adopted a look of sympathy and patted my back softly to comfort me.  
"I-I don't know..." I looked down feeling defeated and powerless.  
"Night sshould get you to feel better, by the way I'm shadow. Night!" She called out the time of day to the entrance and I looked confused.  
"But your an umbreon... And time of day doesn't exactly come when you call it." She laughed and the male came back in, the fear returned in my belly.  
"Yeah shadow?" This confused me imencely, as "Night" was talking to "Shadow" and I didn't understand.  
"Can you help her?" "Shadow" looked at the large male and explained. "She's suffered amnesia."  
"Ah, I see." "Night" seemed to notice my discomfort. "Are you okay?" I refused to talk and stared at him, not daring to say a word. "She's a mute too?"  
"No, I just think that you scare her."  
Mmm." He looked a bit uncomfortable. "Are you sure I can help her if she is?"  
"Will you let him?" Shadow turned to me, tilting her head to the side curiously. I simply sat there, unsure. That's when my red eyes met the males icy blue eyes, I realized how strange his eyes where since they lacked pupils and the whites where as black as his pelt, this was underlined by the bone white skin that was his face, blade, tail and claws. I blinked as I realized that my own body was the same shape I was just a bit smaller and white furred rather than black, my skin and claws were navy blue my eyes the converse of his. I blinked as I remembered something else about myself, Shadow shook her head and the male backed out uncomfortably. "Do you wanna talk now?" Shadow turned back to me, I looked at her. "Sorry I should explain, Night isn't a normal absol like you are, his fur eyes skin and claws are differently colored because lady Giritina spared him at birth." I sat there and frowned, then remembered what names were, who Lady Giritina was and what absol were as well.  
"Lady Giritina? But I thought she was the angel of death?" Now knowing that the male Night was spared by bassicaly a demon I thought I understood my fear of the male, forgetting that it was really just the fact that he was male.  
"Hey that's not true, well kind of but shes no demon!" Shadow's pelt pelt stood on edge as she took a defensive tone of voice before she continued, "You like when your treated like the plauge just cause your an absol?"  
"W-well n-no.." I ducked a bit subdued by her aggressive defence.  
"Your doing the same exact thing by making Lady Giritina into a demon! Night is one the most gentle people you'll ever meet! You think hes the spawn of a devil? She spared him because his mother wanted to take his place in death!" When she was done sighed softly. "Sorry I just really don't like when people judge others without getting to know them." "I-I'm sorry." Looking at my paws I felt ashamed then curious as I realised that I remembered that my species, absol, were thought to be the messangers of death and how unique Night was because of his color. The feeling in my head returned, but this time I recognised it as pain, my paws going back up to rub my throbbing head.  
"Does Night scare you?" Shadow once again scared me with sudden speech but I didn't jump as high before turning to her.  
"W-well... yeah I guess." I was still surprised at my own voice, making it shiver a bit.


	2. Chapter 2:beta

Hey sorry... ive been kinda busy lately but at long last for those of you waiting here's chapter two of memories of nothing. Also please give feed back about this change in perspective and the over all story please!

I left when the female just stared, I knew she wasn't comfortable with me around so I just left. I could hear Shadow and the girl talking as I left, (shadows probably explaining why I'm so strange.) I sighed softly as I started to wonder why lady giritina even spared me as a kit. "Grr..." I looked up after growling, then turned back to the cave knowing that my skills as a medic would be needed if she was hurt. (Hmm she seems familiar though, could she be...? No I can't sag for sure..) As i walked in she had her head down, Shadow looked at me worriedly at me as I understood. I sat at the entrance, concealed in the shadows of the cave, my fur making it impossible to see me. "Why are you afraid of him?" As I heard her concern I smiled, knowing if anyone could be kind and sympathetic enough to help this absol it would be her.  
"I-I don't know.. I.. just feel so scared around him.." her voice was soothing as I heard it, it chimed and had a musical quality to it, I became a bit curious as to her reason for her fear, as I only sensed it when I started to speak.  
"Is it his appearance?"  
"I.. I think so..." I blinked and noded, understanding why she would be afraid of me if that were the case, reasoning if she had amniesia then it would have explained why she didn't feel afraid the moment she saw me.  
"Haha! Oh that's ok, Night allways scares others at first but he's just a big teddy bear who wouldn't hurt a joltik." Shadow smiled and I snuck out of the cave, hoping to walk back in this time without scaring the two.  
"Er... are you hurt miss?" My speech seemed to startle both of them as Shadow rounded to me like she expected an attack as the female started and looked right at me. "Oops.. sorry you two." I felt kinda akward as they both realised it was me.  
"Geeze, you scared the crap out of me!" Shadow sighed as she relaxed her guard. The female still looked a bit frightened but seemed to be fighting her fear of me. I nodded and softened my naturally harsh, peirceing glare to a gentle gaze as I looked to her. I was acctually taken aback as I looked at her, really looked at her for the first time. She was quite beautifull even with the dirty and mud that stained her fur, it shone with a pure white, promising further beauty when it was clean, her feline face was a black unlike the usual navy blue that accompanied the white of other absol, beyond that it was soft in features, her deep crimson eyes set perfectly spaced apart and centered on her face as that pure white fur framed it in an enchanting way. Her mane was a bit large for a female, but it looked really fluffy soft, I could tell just by looking at her now that if she were cleaned, given a few good meals and gained some confidence in herself, she'd easily beat any female in this forest for beauty. I must have been sub-consiously staring at her because Shadow giggled a bit, snapping me out of the trance-like state I was in with a blink of my cyan eyes.  
"Er.. sorry, I was just thinking.." not entirely true but not entirely false, a half truth to avoid a lie, "You seem to have sustained heavy strain to your left hind leg, does that feel alright? What about the cut under chin? Oh your tail looked twisted, is it ok?" I felt my instincts as a medic begin to pick up, the barrage of questions seeming to surprise her. "Well uh.. My leg feels fine, er.. I have a cut? Oh uh my tail?" I felt kind of amused because she went from looking at her leg to touching her face to turning to look at her tail. "Uh I I think I'm ok."  
She turned to me surprised.  
"Haha! Don't worry, Night's an expert medic and can tell quite a bit just by looking at someone." The female nodded a bit at this.  
"Er.. hey is there a name you'd like to be called, at least till you remember your real name?" I'd felt awkward until now thinking of her as 'the female', feeling that by calling her so I was bieng somewhat possessive.  
Shadow nodded in agreement, "Yes, I think you should adopt a name for now, it'll make things easier for all of us." At this the absol looked completely confused, I sighed, remembering only then she suffered amniesia.  
"A name is how we distinguish between pokemon, in fact I know a family of leafeon, imagine how confusing it would be if I went over and said 'Hey leafeon!'" She nodded at this, understanding, though I think she was just trying to remember what a leafeon was, then she a currious little bounce. I tilted my head interested in why she would do such a strange movement, she looked and noticed my gesture and her cheeks reddened a'lil bit.  
"Erm.. what kind of names are acceptable?" She quickly looked away from my gaze to look to Shadow who didn't see our earlier exchange.  
"Well pretty much anything, names of objects times and then there are original names." The female nodded softly, then looked like she was deep in thought.  
"Um… how about Crystal?" I blinked as I realised how well the name fit her. (This is strange, just a coinsidence?) I nodded and looked to Shadow who nodded as well.  
"Its perfect!" Shadow smiled and nuzzled Crystal in a friendly manner as I simply smiled.

I know I know, really short chapter and I appoligize for it I just decided to try a different perspective please review if you like or dislike, thank you for taking the time to read! 


	3. Chapter 3

I softly smiled as the two in the room agreed to the name I'd chosen allthough ot seemed the name stired up some memories in the male, for he nodded and looked thoughtful. I'd chosen Crystal as my name because it was a name I remembered, one from a soft voice much like my own, I think it was the voice of my mother.  
"Well then Crystal, do you mind if I give you a check up?" I tuned to Night, his voice was strange, a gentle whisper accompanied every one of his low toned words, but there was also an edge to them as though he was capable of extreme aggression and yet the most gentle soul you'd ever meet. He seemed to have the greatest self-control possible to me, and it seemed like his calm expression simply masked his true feelings. I nodded slowly to give Jim permission and he nodded softly back before gently padding over to the bed and lifting one of those huge, heavy paws to touch my forehead with a softness that felt more like a cloud brushing my forehead. I blinked in surprise, I'd expected to be pushed a bit by that paw that could easily swat me away. He then lifted his paw from my forehead then softly lifer my chin to inspect the small cut that was there. "Hmmm." He turned and left me for a bit, moving a rack to reveal a small nook with a case in it, then he opened it revealing tools, bandages, salves, cremes and berries as he picked some creme he applied it to the small gash under my chin with the gentle yet firm and effective application skill achieved only by those who have practiced for a long period of time. As this crossed my mind I realised he had the skill of one who'd been practicing for much longer than the age he was, even if he'd started when he was a kit.

"Er... how long have you been a medic?" I also realised that he'd spoken in two seperate languages aside from the language spoken now. (Did I learn any other languages before?) I blinked at this thought, uncertain how to remember anything at the moment.

"Hmm… Well I've known Shadow for thirteen years, was traveling for five before that, another two in kanto, and the original twenty in hoenn, oh, and the other fifteen in Sinnoh where we are now, so all in all, 55 years I've spent as a medic." I simply sat amazed by his recounting of decades as though they were simple hours, now completely dumbfounded and lost for the true age of the male in front of me. He could be his appearance age of 27 or an ageless 200 for all I knew. "Hmm? You look confused."

"W-welll you look no older than late twenties, yet you've basically traveled the world, become a master healer and you talk about years as though they were mere minutes of your life!" Shadow smiled softly as Night nodded.

"Well of course I'm 317, 18 this coming month." I must have looked as astounded as I felt, for he nodded. "Yep, that's my age, absol like the two of us can live for hundreds of years, that's why we are also known as the century pokemon by humans. I was around far before miss Shadow here, and probably will be long after. Its hard to live this long..." his words suddenly trailed off and he looked at me like the statement may have striken something in my memory, but when I didn't, he looked slightly relieved, caught his slip and re-adopted that calm mask. I then thought about how old I was, now knowing I could be far older than I appeared to be. "How about you try to walk, just to see if your leg is hurt."

"Er ok." I blinked still amazed as I got to my feet, a dull, throbing kind of pain protesting my standing position, telling I had been laying for quite a while. I took a step forward, the creme that he had applied to my chin softly tingling. Then my left hind leg shivered a bit, and I wobble, instantly thrown off ballance, tripping over nothing and making a crash course for the floor. Before I hot the ground there was a sudden swish of fur on air and I felt a powerful paw holding me up and supporting my wheight as I leaned into the strong body beside my on my left.

"Carefully crystal." I instantly felt my face blush deeply as I realized that Night had almost appeared beside me, supporting me as well as gently guiding me to my feet. "I thought so, looks like a pulled muscle."

"You can help her right?" Shadow looked extremely concerned as she was helpless when I lost ballance.

"Well of course, she just needs to keep off of heavy training, long runs ir other strenuous activities." He gently wrapped his paws around me then as he helpped me lay back down, only this time Shadow noticed and smiled. I quickly hid my blush as Night turned back to me. "Well now about your memory." 


End file.
